gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Armando Torres
Armando Torres is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Armando was voiced by Jamie Fernandez. Biography Background Armando and his constant companion Henrique Bardas, are two of Luis' oldest friends. The trio are said to have grown up together, gone to school together, and got in a lot of trouble together. While Luis has left Northwood for the success he found working with Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, Armando and Henrique have remained in the barrio where they are still often found hustling on the streets of Northwood. With Luis not around as often, the trio has become a duo in which Armando fills the role of brains to Henrique's muscle. Armando can be seen to be slightly resentful of Luis' decision to work in nightclub business, feeling as if Luis has abandoned his origins and is trying to be something he's not. Events of "The Ballad of Gay Tony" Armando, along with Henrique, first appears when they try to get in the Maisonette 9 club, telling that they Luis' friends, however, Dessie does not allow them. Luis soon comes and drives Armando and Henrique to their home. Later, Armando and Henrique asking Luis to help them with a drug deal with a dealer known as Papi, and protect them in another drug deal, when another gang tries to steal the drugs vehicles. If Luis does not have a sniper rifle for one of Ray Bulgarin's missions, he will call Armando for a rifle. He is still very loyal, however, to his old friend, providing him with access to a weapon van as well as backup on certain missions. With the help of Luis, Henrique and Armando start a drug empire which they build up by ambushing drug convoys, stealing stashes and raiding deals. Mission appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Corner Kids (Boss) *Clocking Off (Boss) *In the Crosshairs (If Luis is in need of a sniper rifle) *Drug Wars (boss) Armando's arsenal Melee *Knife - $100 Thrown Weapons *Molotov cocktails - $350 per unit *Grenades - $700 per unit *Sticky Bombs - $800 per unit Handguns *9mm - $420 + $25 for each additional magazine *.44 - $640 Shotguns *Shotgun - $840 + $100 for 10 shells *Automatic Shotgun - $1250 + $80 per 20 standard '''shells / $160 per 20 '''explosive shells Submachine Guns *SMG - $1,750 + $20 for each additional magazine *Gold SMG - $5000 + $20 for each additional magazine *Assault SMG - $6725 Assault Rifles *Assault Rifle (AK-47) - $2,450 + $55 for each additional magazine *Carbine Rifle - $3,500 + $70 for each additional magazine *Advanced MG - $7550 Sniper Rifles *Combat Sniper - $5,000 + $500 for each additional magazine *Advanced Sniper - $4750 Other *Grenade Launcher - $8000 + $300 per grenade *Rocket Launcher - $10000 + $300 per rocket *Body Armor - $300 *Parachute - $100 Trivia *Just like Little Jacob,after you buy guns from him and you punch him,he will punch back.also like Little Jacob,if you kill him during these times.there is no thumbs down icon and he won't call you for a ride from the hospital. *Armando has a mother who is alive, and says to Luis if he crashes his Cavalcade; "my mom will kill you if I die in a car crash". *Despite the shared surname, there is no suggestion that Armando is in any way related to Elizabeta Torres, except for hanging out with Carmen Ortiz, and being a drug dealer. *He is currently in a relationship with Carmen Ortiz. Luis and Henrique make fun of him because they also had sex with her. *Armando is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD database, despite having committed criminal acts and has been in jail. *While in prison, Armando had a cellmate, who had three kids. Luis, and apparently several others, have accused Armando of having homosexual relationships with this man. *Armando is a smoker, which can be seen during the mission Clocking Off. It's a likely reference to the habits of Little Jacob, who likes to smoke marijuana, and Terry Thorpe, who is a heavy cigarette smoker. All three characters provide the protagonist with weapons. *If Luis doesn't have a sniper rifle for the mission In the Crosshairs, he will automatically call Armando and ask if he has any. He will then meet up with him. *Armando's favorite radio station is The Beat 102.7. *Armando strikes a double-image with Hip-Hop artist Lloyd Banks. *Armando, unlike most other characters, does not wear a helmet while on a bike. This is also true for Henrique and Tony. *Armando and Henrique often like to poke fun at Luis for having a homosexual boss, saying things like; "Sorry Luis, but the strippers here are girls, not guys." *Armando bears some resemblance to Rocco Pelosi due to similarities of their facial appearances. de:Armando Torres es:Armando Torres fr:Armando Torres Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando